An image forming system includes an information processing apparatus and an image forming apparatus. The information processing apparatus transmits print data to the image forming apparatus. The image forming apparatus forms an image on a print medium based on the received print data. The information processing apparatus transmits the print data to the image forming apparatus, for example, by wireless communication. For example, as a wireless communication method, various standards such as Wi-Fi Direct (registered trademark) and Bluetooth (registered trademark) are generally used. Since Wi-Fi Direct has a communication speed faster than that of Bluetooth, Wi-Fi Direct is preferably used for transmission of the print data from the information processing apparatus to the image forming apparatus.
In Wi-Fi Direct, for example, the image forming apparatus functions as an access point (AP), and the information processing apparatus accesses the AP. Thus, communication can be performed. In Wi-Fi Direct, there is an upper limit on the number of apparatuses that can be simultaneously connected to the AP. In a state where the number of apparatuses connected to the AP reaches the upper limit, when an access request is received from an apparatus which is not connected to the AP, the image forming apparatus functioning as an AP cannot transmit a response to the access request. For this reason, there is a problem that the apparatus from which the access request is transmitted cannot recognize a reason of a connection error.